L'Ombre du Doute
by SamThom
Summary: Après avoir eu une petite discussion avec son frère, Stefan commence à considérer Klaus d'un œil nouveau. Klefan.


_Comme mon obsession pour le couple Klaus/Stefan ne montre aucune rémission, j'ai profité du hiatus de la série pour écrire cette petite histoire. Et comme décidément j'adore écrire sur eux, ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière de mes fics Klefan…_

_Toutes les erreurs et invraisemblances (volontaires ou pas) ne sont dues qu'à moi._

_Klaus et Stefan, et The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Tout a commencé par une belle matinée de printemps. Damon et Stefan sont dans une période où ils s'entendent bien à nouveau. Installés sur la terrasse du Mystic Grill, ils regardent passer les filles en faisant des commentaires appréciateurs, enfin surtout Damon.

—Toutes les filles n'ont d'yeux que pour toi, remarque Stefan en rigolant alors qu'une jolie blonde se retourne pour sourire à Damon.

Damon lui sourit en retour et reporte son attention vers son frère en soupirant.

—Sauf la seule qui m'intéresse.

Stefan sait de qui il parle évidemment. Depuis qu'Elena et lui ne sont plus ensemble et qu'ils ont tous, en quelque sorte, fait une trêve avec les Originaux, Elena s'est un peu éloignée des frères Salvatore au grand désespoir de Damon. Stefan pense qu'elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois. Lui-même a tourné la page sur leur histoire, il en parlait encore la veille avec Caroline. C'est donc paisiblement et sansamertume qu'il répond à son frère.

—Elle t'aime. Elle te reviendra. Laisse-lui du temps.

Damon fait une grimace et finit son verre de scotch. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour boire de l'alcool pour les Salvatore.

—Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un admirateur secret comme toi. Pas si secret que ça d'ailleurs.

En fronçant les sourcils, Stefan repose son verre qui claque sur la table.

— Quoi ? De qui tu parles ? Je n'ai pas d'admirateur.

—Et Klaus ? C'est quoi ?

Abasourdi, Stefan ouvre la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

—Il a un énorme faible pour toi. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais faire en sorte que ce mec te mange dans la main, voire devienne ta chose.

—Damon ! lance Stefan avec un air scandalisé.

—Quoi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te dévore des yeux ? Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas qu'avec les yeux qu'il a envie de te dévorer.

—N'importe quoi !

Damon lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin.

—Tu ne me crois pas ?

Stefan fait non de la tête.

—C'est bien avec toi qu'il discute si près qu'il te souffle pratiquement dans l'oreille et c'est bien toi qu'il plaque sans arrêt contre les murs, je me trompe ? Il sera sûrement là ce soir, au dîner de la fête du printemps. Tu pourras constater par toi-même à quel point il est dingue de toi.

)))(((

Stefan repense à cette conversation un peu plus tard dans la journée en se disant que Damon a décidément beaucoup trop d'imagination. Pourtant, le soir venu, tandis qu'il enfile une chemise blanche, il se dit que ça ne lui coûterait rien de vérifier cette folle affirmation, ne serait-ce que pour prouver à son frère qu'il n'a pas toujours raison. Et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il se rend chez les Lockwood pour la petite fête hebdomadaire de Mystic Falls.

Stefan s'arrête dans l'entrée de la salle de réception et regarde autour de lui. Quelques couples dansent au milieu de la pièce, son frère et Alaric sont du côté du bar évidemment, et Klaus est près de la fenêtre ouverte, occupé à discuter avec une jolie blonde qu'il n'a jamais vue. Il le salue de la tête quand il le remarque mais continue à discuter et finit même par lui tourner le dos. Bon ce n'est pas comme si Stefan avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et qu'il était déçu ou quelque chose comme ça, ce ne serait vraiment pas le mot qui convient. Il s'attendait juste à une réaction plus amicale -bien qu'ils ne soient pas amis non plus, pas vraiment- de la part de Klaus, comme par exemple se diriger tout de suite vers lui quand il l'aperçoit. Stefan pince les lèvres et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter son frère, il commence lui aussi à avoir des idées aussi folles que les siennes. Il se dit ensuite qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un bon verre d'alcool très fort. Il rejoint Damon et Alaric au bar et fait signe au serveur de lui servir la même chose.

—Rappelle-moi de ne plus avoir de conversation avec toi quand tu bois, lance-t-il à son frère.

Damon hausse un sourcil en levant son verre vers lui.

—Et que crois-tu donc être en train de faire ?

Stefan secoue la tête et vide son verre d'un trait.

—C'est quoi ton problème Stefan ? Ton effrayant petit copain te fait la gueule ce soir ?

Alaric se tourne vers eux d'un air interrogateur.

—Stefan, tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Damon éclate de rire.

—Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Stefan grogne et s'accoude au comptoir pour observer la foule. Il se surprend à chercher Klaus malgré lui mais ne le trouve pas. Elena est là par contre, avec Caroline et Tyler. Il s'apprête à aller les rejoindre quand la musique s'arrête et madame Lockwood invite tout le monde à se diriger vers la salle à manger. De nombreuses tables numérotées sont disposées partout dans la pièce et Stefan constate que Klaus est installé à la table quatre, tout comme lui. Il est surpris de ressentir un certain plaisir à l'idée de se retrouver juste à côté de lui.

—Bonsoir, Stefan.

—Bonsoir, Klaus.

Elijah et Damon arrivent à leur tour et Stefan se rappelle de la dernière fois où ils ont dîné tous les quatre, les choses s'étaient plutôt mal terminées ce soir-là. Madame le maire vient les rejoindre et s'assoit à la droite de Klaus. Le fait qu'elle soit placée à la table des deux familles les plus riches de Mystic Falls n'est évidemment pas un hasard.

Tandis que des serveurs passent remplir leurs verres et leurs assiettes, elle commence à parler des diverses subventions dont la ville aurait besoin. Stefan l'écoute distraitement en hochant la tête de temps en temps et laisse Damon répondre pour eux deux. Discrètement, il observe Klaus, très élégant dans son costume sur mesure, mais celui-ci ne lui prête aucune attention. Dépité, Stefan décide de se concentrer sur la nourriture, qui est délicieuse, et répond brièvement quand il n'a pas le choix. À chaque fois que Klaus prend la parole, sa voix douce et grave ravit les oreilles de Stefan. Il a vraiment une très jolie voix, et ce petit accent anglais est tout à fait charmant, comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusque là ? Et ses mains, pâles et fines, ponctuent chacune de ses paroles. Stefan se demande brusquement si elles sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air. Effaré par le tour que prennent ses pensées, il avale son whisky de travers et se met à tousser. La conversation s'arrête et ils se tournent tous les quatre vers lui. Avec un air inquiet, Klaus se penche de son côté et pose la main sur le dossier de sa chaise.

—Ça va, Stefan ?

Stefan hoche la tête en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette, extrêmement conscient des doigts de Klaus dans son dos. Il lève les yeux et Damon lui lance un regard triomphant en haussant les sourcils. Se sentant un peu rougir, Stefan tourne la tête vers Klaus qui le regarde toujours avec intérêt.

—J'ai juste avalé de travers.

Klaus sourit légèrement et reprend la conversation avec les autres. Mais n'enlève pas sa main.

Et la soirée se prolonge ainsi, Stefan incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette main, cette voix, cette proximité, ne peut même dire ce qu'il a mangé ou ce qu'il a bien pu dire quand arrive finalement l'heure de rentrer. Il a été bien trop occupé à scruter chaque trait du visage de Klaus, à étudier chaque intonation de sa voix, à observer chacun de ses gestes, et c'est avec une certaine frustration qu'il regagne sa maison.

)))(((

Stefan tourne et se retourne dans son lit jusqu'à l'apparition des premières lueurs de l'aube. Arrivé à la conclusion que l'attitude de Klaus pendant la soirée ne prouve rien du tout -n'en déplaise à Damon- il finit par s'endormir. Et quand il se réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, il se met aussitôt à réfléchir à une nouvelle façon de vérifier les allégations de son frère.

Évidemment, Damon a une idée, pas très fine, mais Stefan n'en a pas trouvé d'autre.

—Les filles, ou un vampire amoureux en ce qui te concerne, aiment les mecs sexys. Elles aiment voir la marchandise et quand ça leur plaît, crois-moi, elles te le font comprendre.

Un air à la fois consterné et perplexe s'affiche sur le visage de Stefan.

—Quoi ? Tu veux que je me balade à poil devant lui ?

Damon lève les yeux au ciel.

—Bien sûr que non. Il faut que ce soit plus subtil que ça. À un moment ou un autre, tu t'arranges pour qu'il aperçoive tes beaux muscles, et ensuite tu seras obligé de l'empêcher de te sauter dessus.

Stefan pense dès le début que c'est une idée stupide, mais son frère est un expert en séduction. Et sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, il a besoin de savoir ce que ressent Klaus à son égard.

)))(((

Il a l'occasion de mettre l'idée en application une semaine plus tard quand Damon et lui sont invités à une petite soirée chez Klaus.

Stefan refuse de le reconnaître mais il éprouve un certain plaisir face au sourire chaleureux que lui adresse Klaus en les accueillant dans le hall de sa somptueuse demeure. Il tâche d'ignorer le sourire goguenard de Damon et se rend dans le salon où se trouvent déjà quelques personnalités de la ville, telles madame le maire et le shérif Forbes, ainsi que quelques membres de la famille Mikaelson.

Tout le monde discute en buvant du champagne et du vin. Pendant que Damon fait le tour des invités en usant et abusant de son charme, Stefan s'assoit à l'écart près d'un petit groupe où il reconnaît son banquier et son épouse. Il est rapidement inclus dans la conversation mais Stefan se contente d'écouter d'une oreille quand le banquier aborde le sujet des placements qui seraient les plus intéressants pour les frères Salvatore. Il est trop occupé à jeter de fréquents et discrets coups d'œil en direction de Klaus, qu'il vient de repérer de l'autre côté de la pièce, pour prendre part à la conversation.

Klaus est en grande conversation avec la jolie blonde de l'autre jour. Stefan s'est renseignée sur elle, elle vient d'installer récemment son cabinet d'avocat à Mystic Falls. Il se rembrunit en grognant, comment mettre son plan à exécution si Klaus ne lui accorde aucune attention ? Et puis, que peut-il bien raconter à cette femme pour la faire autant rire ? Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ses invités plus importants, tel que lui par exemple. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Klaus lève les yeux vers lui et Stefan se dépêche de détourner la tête, le cœur battant. Le banquier, sa femme et l'autre couple le regardent fixement. Stefan ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'ils attendent une réponse de sa part ou à cause de son étrange comportement, mais il leur fait un petit sourire désolé et préfère s'éloigner rapidement d'eux.

Quand il trouve le courage de regarder à nouveau, Klaus n'est plus avec l'avocate. Il est en pleine discussion avec Damon et le shérif. Nerveux, Stefan se sent prêt à passer à l'attaque. Il se lève et saisit un verre de vin rouge sur le plateau d'un des serveurs qui passent au milieu des convives. D'un air naturel, il porte le verre à sa bouche et recule sans regarder derrière lui. Quand il bute sur la personne derrière lui, le vin se renverse sur sa chemise blanche y laissant une grande tache rouge. L'homme se confond en excuses mais Stefan lui sourit en l'assurant que ce n'est rien du tout. Il traverse la salle et s'arrête devant Klaus. Sans regarder son frère, il montre sa chemise à l'Original et lui demande s'il peut utiliser sa salle de bain.

— Ma maison est ta maison, Stefan, fais comme chez toi, lui répond Klaus en lui indiquant le chemin de la salle de bain.

Stefan évite de réfléchir trop longuement sur le bien-fondé ce qu'il est en train de faire et se rend dans la salle de bain. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Il enlève sa veste et la dépose sur la chaise dans le coin, puis déboutonne sa chemise. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

—Stefan, ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Stefan ne peut retenir un petit sourire satisfait, son plan marche à la perfection.

—Je veux bien oui, merci, répond-il en ouvrant la porte à Klaus.

Le regard de celui-ci s'attarde sur le torse nu de Stefan puis remonte vers son visage.

—Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

L'expression de Klaus est indéchiffrable et Stefan, légèrement frustré par ce manque de réaction -non pas qu'il voulait que Klaus lui saute dessus, mais un minimum d'intérêt ou d'admiration n'aurait pas été désagréable- retire complètement sa chemise tachée et esquisse un petit sourire désolé.

—Ma chemise est immettable. Tu pourrais peut-être m'en prêter une…

Klaus l'observe quelques secondes, ses yeux descendent ensuite le long de son buste et s'arrêtent brièvement sur son ventre avant de s'arrêter sur la chemise que Stefan tient entre ses mains. Stefan, qui n'a pu s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement pendant cet examen -sûrement un courant d'air- lui donne le vêtement quand Klaus tend la main.

—Avec plaisir, Stefan.

Sa voix est basse et un peu voilée. Stefan frissonne encore une fois -encore ce fichu courant d'air. Klaus lui sourit énigmatiquement et entreprend de se dévêtir. Avant même que Stefan ait eut le temps d'avoir une pensée cohérente et de demander à Klaus ce qu'il fait, celui se tient devant lui juste vêtu de son pantalon. Stefan le contemple quelques secondes. Klaus est mince et plus musclé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé -non pas qu'il ait déjà accordé un intérêt particulier à sa morphologie, ou alors il y a peut-être pensé une ou deux fois, mais juste comme ça-, son ventre est plat et les os de ses hanches parfaitement dessinés sous sa peau claire. Cette fois, le frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine n'a rien à voir avec un courant d'air, aussi imaginaire soit-il. Si l'anatomie masculine l'intéressait -ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien sûr- il trouverait le corps de Klaus tout à fait séduisant. Il s'empresse de fermer sa bouche quand il se rend compte qu'il est en train de l'admirer la bouche grande ouverte comme un idiot qui n'a jamais rien vu.

Klaus lui sourit, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, et s'incline vers lui pour lui tendre sa chemise.

—Je te prête la mienne.

Leurs doigts se frôlent quand Stefan attrape la chemise. Elle est chaude sur sa peau et l'odeur de Klaus flotte autour de lui quand il a fini de la boutonner.

—Merci, lui dit-il d'une voix faible.

Troublé, il n'ose plus regarder Klaus et se dépêche de prendre sa veste avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'en est pas très sûr mais il a bien l'impression d'avoir entendu le rire de Klaus au moment où il regagne le salon. Songeur, il se demande ce qu'il a réussi à prouver lors de cette soirée et ne trouve aucune réponse satisfaisante.

)))(((

Damon fronce les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

— Et c'est tout ce qu'il a fait quand il t'a vu sans chemise ?

— Aucune réaction particulière, je t'assure.

— Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

— Euh… rien. J'ai juste pris la chemise qu'il me tendait et je l'ai mise.

— Je ne comprends pas, continue Damon. J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regarde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas sauté dessus…?

Stefan hausse les épaules. Damon ne sait jamais reconnaître quand il a tort.

—Et elle est où cette chemise ?

— Hein ? Elle… je l'ai toujours.

Inutile de dire à son frère qu'il l'a cachée sous son oreiller et qu'il a dormi le visage pressé contre le doux tissu pour sentir la délicieuse odeur qui en émane -aucun rapport avec Klaus, c'est juste le parfum qui lui plaît. Inutile aussi d'avouer qu'il a rêvé d'un vampire blond au torse nu.

— Tu vas aller la lui rendre… commence Damon en réfléchissant, et tu vas faire en sorte qu'il te plaque contre un mur comme il le fait si bien quand il s'agit de toi.

Stefan écarquille les yeux d'un air choqué.

— Quoi ? Ça ne va pas, non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire brutaliser ! Ni par lui ni par personne.

Damon soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Stefan… combien de fois t'a-t-il réellement blessé ? Il est dix fois plus fort que toi, s'il voulait te faire du mal, il n'aurait aucun mal. Il fait ça juste pour le plaisir.

Stefan doit admettre que c'est en partie vrai. Klaus n'a jamais utilisé toute sa force contre lui, mais ça ne prouve pas grand-chose.

— Comment veux-tu que je le pousse à… me plaquer ? demande-t-il atterré de poser une telle question.

— Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Tu lui fais une petite moue fâchée avec tes sourcils froncés et en moins de deux, il te collera contre un mur en voulant savoir ce que tu caches. Et il en profitera pour se frotter contre toi et tu sentiras…

Stefan s'empresse de lever la main pour faire taire son frère.

— Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails. J'ai compris. Je persiste à penser que c'est n'importe quoi.

— Mais tu vas quand même le faire, ajoute Damon avec un grand sourire.

)))(((

Stefan passe par la porte de derrière et hésite dans le couloir. La maison est totalement silencieuse, ce qui le rassure un peu, il n'a pas envie de tomber sur Rebekkah ou n'importe quel autre membre de la famille Mikaelson. Se sentant complètement ridicule avec la chemise pliée entre ses mains, il maudit intérieurement Damon pour lui faire faire des choses pareilles. Il avance silencieusement en jetant un coup d'œil par les portes ouvertes et en tendant l'oreille. La voix de Klaus parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles, il se trouve au bout du couloir.

Stefan s'arrête dans l'entrée de la pièce. Klaus est debout, devant un bureau, au téléphone. Ses yeux descendent sur Stefan, s'attardent sur la chemise et il sourit avec amusement. Stefan avance de quelques pas et pose le vêtement sur une chaise près d'une fenêtre. Mal à l'aise, il glisse les mains dans ses poches et combat l'envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe devant le regard de Klaus toujours fixé sur lui. Il pose ses yeux partout sauf sur lui, finit par s'appuyer contre le mur et contemple le jardin à travers la vitre. Apparemment, Klaus discute encore avec cette femme, la jolie avocate. Sa voix est douce et presque affectueuse mais elle sonne désagréablement aux oreilles de Stefan qui serre les poings au fond de ses poches. Klaus finit par raccrocher et se tourne vers lui.

— Tu pouvais la garder, lui dit-il en désignant la chemise. Mais merci quand même.

Stefan ne sait pas quoi dire, sa nervosité grandit au fur et à mesure que Klaus se rapproche de lui. Damon lui a pourtant dit ce qu'il devait faire mais il a tout oublié.

Klaus s'est arrêté si près de lui que, grâce aux rayons du soleil sur son visage, Stefan aperçoit toutes les nuances de couleur de ses yeux.

Klaus semble attendre qu'il dise quelque chose mais il en est incapable. Comment n'avait-il pas remarquer jusqu'ici à quel point ses yeux étaient d'un bleu particulier qui rappelle les plus beaux ciels d'été ? Et cette bouche, pleine et sûrement très douce, aussi rose et appétissante qu'une framboise. S'il ne le pensait pas si sérieusement, il serait le premier à rire de ses propres pensées, mais pour l'instant il n'a plus qu'une seule envie, une seule idée en tête. Et si ces lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, quel goût auraient-elles, que ressentirait-il ? Et si elles descendaient le long de son cou, de son corps, sur son ventre, puis plus bas encore et se refermaient sur son-

Il ferme les yeux pour chasser l'image qui se forme dans son esprit mais trop tard, et la vision de Klaus à genoux devant lui lui arrache un gémissement. Klaus pose doucement la main sur son bras, ce qui ne l'aide pas du tout.

— Que se passe-t-il ? lui demande-il soudain inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Stefan ouvre les paupières et regarde Klaus qui l'observe attentivement, la bouche entrouverte. A-t-il vraiment envie de l'embrasser ou est-ce juste la conséquence de toutes les idées farfelues que Damon lui a mis dans la tête…? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, et Stefan commence à se pencher lentement vers lui.

La sonnerie du téléphone les fait tous les deux sursauter. Klaus serre les lèvres et regarde l'écran de son portable qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche.

— C'est encore mon avocate, je dois répondre.

Sans s'éloigner de Stefan, il écoute son interlocutrice en acquiesçant de temps en temps.

— Merci, ma belle, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Stefan grimace intérieurement et se dégage brusquement. Klaus plisse le front et repose sa main sur Stefan. Ce dernier lui lance un regard furieux et de la main repousse son bras en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sa voix est tendue et ses mâchoires crispées. Il s'avance vers lui et la seconde d'après, Stefan se retrouve plaqué contre le mur.

— Réponds-moi, Stefan. À quoi tu joues exactement ?

Les mains de Klaus le maintiennent par les épaules contre le mur. Son corps chaud et solide est collé contre le sien. Ses yeux bleus sont plantés dans les siens comme s'il voulait y lire ses pensées. Mais Stefan ne pense plus à rien, ses pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Il n'est plus conscient que de la chaleur et des muscles fermes contre lui et n'a plus qu'une envie, se laisser aller contre ce corps. Ses mains se posent sur la poitrine de Klaus et agrippent son tee-shirt. Il ne sait même pas si c'est pour le retenir ou le repousser. Son cœur menace d'exploser et il tressaille quand Klaus se rapproche encore et que sa cuisse vient frôler la sienne. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge tandis qu'il sent son corps réagir aussitôt. Embarrassé, il tente de reculer son bassin le plus possible pour ne pas que Klaus s'en rende compte. Celui-ci continue à le fixer sans que Stefan sache si c'est l'envie de l'embrasser ou si c'est l'envie de le frapper qui fait autant briller ses yeux bleus.

Mais ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il le saura. Les voix de Rebekah et Kol dans l'entrée de la maison lui font l'effet d'une douche froide et Stefan repousse Klaus avec force. Klaus le relâche et Stefan recule lentement vers la sortie. Ils échangent un dernier regard et Stefan se dépêche de sortir par l'entrée latérale pour ne pas tomber sur les Originaux.

)))(((

Les jours suivants, Stefan refuse de raconter à son frère ce qu'il s'est passé. Ses nuits sont difficiles, hantées par les images que son imagination ne cesse d'inventer pour le tourmenter. Et ses journées ne sont pas beaucoup mieux. Ses pensées semblent incapables de se focaliser sur autre chose que Klaus. Il est bien obligé de le reconnaître, il est obsédé par Klaus.

Quand il se réveille au milieu de l'après-midi ce jour-là, le corps en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade, il se souvient que c'est justement ce soir-là que lui et son frère sont invités chez l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Il se lève et se précipite dans la salle de bain pour se glisser sous de l'eau bien froide.

Il sort à peine de la douche et a tout juste le temps de s'enrouler une serviette autour des hanches avant qu'une main ferme le saisisse par le bras et le traîne jusqu'au bas des marches. Arrivé au milieu du salon, il se retrouve face à Elena. Il se retourne vers Caroline qui le tient toujours pas le bras.

— Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Caroline lui fait un grand sourire et le relâche pour prendre Elena par l'épaule.

— Elena a besoin que tu la rassures. Elle a peur que tu le prennes mal si elle sort avec Damon.

Stefan observe la jeune fille qui lève les yeux nerveusement vers lui en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Stefan… je… je ne savais pas comment…

— Je vais vous laisser un peu seuls, l'interrompt Caroline. Stefan, ça ne te dérange pas si je me sers un petit sachet de sang pendant que vous discutez ?

Stefan fait non de la tête et reporte son attention vers Elena dès que Caroline sort de la pièce.

— Si ça te met mal à l'aise que je sois avec Damon, je veux que tu me le dises, Stefan.

— Nous sommes amis maintenant, Elena, tu peux fréquenter qui tu veux. Ça ne me gêne pas si vous sortez ensemble, lui répond Stefan d'un ton rassurant.

Elena essaie d'esquisser un sourire, sans grand succès.

— Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il voudra encore de moi, murmure-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

Stefan la serre doucement dans ses bras.

— Bien sûr qu'il voudra encore de toi. Il n'attend que toi. Qui d'autre que toi pourrait le supporter de toute façon ?

Il sent Elena rire contre son épaule.

— C'est vrai…

La porte d'entrée qui claque brusquement les fait tous deux sursauter. Klaus se tient dans l'entrée du salon, une enveloppe blanche dans la main, le regard fixé sur eux. Comme pris en faute, Stefan relâche Elena et s'éloigne d'un pas. Un sourire froid se dessine sur le visage de Klaus.

— Désolé de vous déranger.

Stefan serre les bras sur sa poitrine et se sent obligé de se défendre.

— Ce n'est pas…

Mais Klaus le fait taire d'un signe de la main.

— Inutile, Stefan. Ça ne me regarde pas.

Ses yeux sont indéchiffrables.

— Je suis juste passé te donner une invitation pour ce soir mais je vois que tu es occupé. Je vais juste la déposer là, dit-il en posant l'enveloppe sur une petite table.

Son regard passe de l'un à l'autre une dernière fois, puis il leur tourne le dos pour repartir.

— Attends !

Klaus se retourne, les sourcils levés d'un air interrogateur.

Stefan ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut lui dire. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à Elena, s'aperçoit que Caroline les a rejoints. Il a envie de s'expliquer, de s'excuser, de le retenir mais ne peut rien dire devant elles. Son regard revient vers Klaus.

— Je… Rien. Merci pour l'invitation.

Klaus fait un signe de tête et s'en va en refermant doucement la porte. Stefan fixe l'entrée quelques secondes et se passe la main sur le visage. Il se sent inexplicablement triste, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Il finit par tourner la tête vers les filles. Elles le regardent toutes les deux avec inquiétude. Il leur sourit maladroitement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je… je dois aller m'habiller. Ne t'en fais pas, Elena, ça va aller avec Damon, arrive-t-il finalement à dire avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se rhabille machinalement en se demandant si Klaus lui en veut vraiment, quand Caroline fait à nouveau irruption dans sa chambre.

— Bon, ça suffit les cachotteries. Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe.

Stefan soupire et passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux en s'asseyant.

— Tout ça, c'est la faute de Damon. J'ai bêtement cru ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai même… espéré que ce soit vrai. Et maintenant, je me sens totalement perdu, et je crois que Klaus est fâché contre moi.

Caroline secoue doucement la tête et vient s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

— Si tu me racontais tout depuis le début…

Stefan ne se fait pas prier et lui décrit en détails -ou presque- tous les événements de ces dernières semaines.

Quelques plis se forment sur le front de Caroline tandis qu'elle réfléchit profondément.

— Je récapitule, tu flirtes outrageusement avec Klaus en te pavanant à moitié nu devant lui et en essayant de te faire tripoter à la moindre occasion parce que Damon t'a dit qu'il en pinçait pour toi. C'est bien ça ?

Stefan hoche la tête, il aurait préféré qu'elle choisisse d'autres mots.

Un air perplexe s'affiche sur le visage de Caroline.

— Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas demandé directement puisqu'il te plaît tant que ça ?

Stefan se tourne vers elle et lui lance un regard effaré.

— Quoi ? Il ne me plaît pas du tout ! Et je… je ne pouvais quand même pas aller lui demander si je l'intéresse…

Caroline plisse la bouche et utilise le même ton qu'elle emploierait pour gronder un enfant.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais fait si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ?

Stefan ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouve rien d'intelligent à rétorquer. Elle a raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il y a quelque chose chez Klaus qui l'intimide et qui le fait agir bêtement.

— Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappe de la bouche de Caroline.

— Tu vas chez lui et tu lui dis, bien sûr !

— Mais… tu n'as pas vu sa réaction tout à l'heure…

La jeune fille secoue la tête d'un air désespéré.

— Mon dieu, Stefan. Tu n'as donc rien appris durant ta longue existence ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un de jaloux avant ?

Le cœur de Stefan manque un battement.

— Tu crois…? Mais… si tu te trompais ?

— On s'en fiche ! Vas-y et puis c'est tout.

Et comme Caroline a l'air sur le point de se mettre vraiment en colère, et qu'il faut bien qu'il sache enfin la vérité un jour, et qu'en plus il est invité, Stefan se dépêche de finir de se préparer.

)))(((

Seul Elijah les reçoit quand Damon et Stefan arrivent chez les Mikaelson.

—Vous excuserez mon frère, il est avec son avocate.

Stefan se crispe intérieurement et s'approche discrètement de la porte du bureau restée entrouverte. Il a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Klaus tenant la jeune femme par le bras avant qu'Elijah lui cache la vue et lui fasse signe de prendre place à table. Ils s'assoient tous les trois et Elijah leur sert un verre en attendant que son frère arrive. Stefan presse ses mains l'une contre l'autre et pose son menton dessus pour s'obliger à contrôler la colère qu'il sent monter en lui. Il ne se retourne même pas quand Klaus finit par les rejoindre en les saluant.

— C'est gentil d'avoir pu te libérer, Stefan. J'avais l'impression que tu étais…occupé, dit-il avec un sourire mielleux quand il s'assoit face à Stefan qui lui rend le même sourire

— Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde.

Damon lui lance un coup d'œil interrogateur par-dessus son verre mais Stefan l'ignore, son attention entièrement concentrée sur Klaus. La bonne humeur qu'il affiche est aussi fausse que la sienne, mais il ne se départit pas une seule fois de son sourire tout le long du repas. Les plats se succèdent, des serveurs remplissent régulièrement leurs verres. Il discute cordialement avec Damon et Elijah, ses yeux revenants régulièrement sur Stefan qui se contente de boire et manger, le regard levé vers lui. Stefan s'interroge, demander directement à Klaus, avec son frère et Elijah pour témoins, quelle relation il entretient avec l'avocate pourrait-il être considéré comme impoli ? Ses yeux glissent brièvement sur le feu de cheminée derrière Klaus et il serre les mâchoires en se souvenant de la colère de Klaus quelques mois auparavant. Il se frotte pensivement la main et hésite, jusqu'où peut-il aller sans que les choses ne dégénèrent complètement…? En levant les yeux, il aperçoit le regard bleu de Klaus posé avec intensité sur lui. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de continuer la conversation qu'il avait entamée avec son frère et Damon, il s'adresse à Stefan en souriant.

— Et comment va ta chère Elena ?

— Très bien, je te remercie. Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte si tu l'avais invitée.

Klaus fait une grimace, les doigts serrés sur sa fourchette mais son sourire revient immédiatement.

— Elle te manque donc tant que cela que tu ne peux pas passer une soirée sans elle…

Stefan aperçoit du coin de l'œil Damon qui ouvre la bouche et lui donne un coup de pied sous la table. Damon grogne et lui lance un regard furieux mais Stefan ne daigne même pas tourner la tête vers lui.

— Un peu comme toi et ton avocate. Incapable de rester loin d'elle très longtemps.

Klaus pose bruyamment sa fourchette et hausse les sourcils, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond des yeux. À côté de lui, Damon hausse les épaules en réponse au regard perplexe que lui lance Elijah.

— Je ne vois pas ce que… Tu essaies de changer de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à cette… fille ?

Le sourire a disparu et même le ton de Klaus a changé, il est à présent sec et froid et semble exiger une réponse.

Stefan fronce les sourcils, apparemment c'est plutôt Klaus qui essaie de changer de sujet, et sa mauvaise humeur monte encore d'un cran. Il vide son verre en s'apprêtant à répondre vertement quand la voix de Damon le fait soudain sursauter.

— Le dîner était délicieux et cette petite scène de jalousie est charmante mais…

Il s'interrompt et semble chercher ses mots en observant alternativement Stefan puis Klaus et finit par regarder Elijah qui soupire et termine la phrase à sa place.

— …nous ne voulons pas déranger.

— La ferme ! répondent Klaus et Stefan d'une seule voix tourné chacun vers son frère.

Damon lève les yeux au ciel et Elijah se cache derrière sa serviette pour dissimuler son rire. L'aîné des Salvatore fait signe à Elijah de quitter la pièce, celui-ci hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils partent silencieusement et ni Stefan ni Klaus qui continuent de s'affronter du regard ne remarquent leur absence.

— Elena est une fille merveilleuse, pleine de qualités.

Klaus renifle avec dégoût.

— Elle est humaine, Stefan. Elle ne peut pas te comprendre, elle ne te connaît pas comme… comme moi je te connais.

Le cœur de Stefan se met à battre plus vite, Damon et Caroline ont peut-être raison finalement, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Ton avocate aussi est humaine. Et elle ne te connait pas non plus.

Klaus recule son fauteuil et écarquille les yeux en signe de perplexité.

— Je… mais pourquoi tu me parles encore d'elle ?

— Elle est tout le temps fourrée avec toi ou tu passes ton temps au téléphone avec elle.

— Quoi…! Elle travaille pour moi, c'est tout.

— Vraiment ? J'ai très bien entendu la façon dont tu lui parles, la façon dont tu l'appelles, la façon dont tu la touches !

— Oh…

La compréhension se fait sur le visage de Klaus.

— Je suis ainsi avec toutes les femmes. Ça te gêne ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? Je peux te donner des petits surnoms aussi si c'est ce que tu veux. Il te suffit de me le dire, mon cœur.

— Très drôle, réplique Stefan en rougissant.

— Ça ne l'est pas. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de toutes les façons dont j'aimerais t'appeler.

Stefan frissonne sous le regard fiévreux de Klaus. Sa voix se fait plus basse, plus caressante tandis que ses yeux glissent sur sa bouche, son cou, son buste.

— Ni la moindre idée de toutes les façons dont j'aimerais te toucher, continue-t-il d'une voix rauque en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son verre sous les yeux fascinés de Stefan qui sent des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai dû me contrôler, au prix de très gros efforts, pour éviter de te faire tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire…? poursuit Klaus en se levant lentement.

Stefan secoue la tête, incapable de faire le moindre geste tandis qu'il regarde Klaus avancer vers lui.

— Sais-tu l'effet que tu me fais ? demande Klaus en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Il fait tourner vers lui le fauteuil dans lequel Stefan est assis et pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs de part et d'autre de Stefan. Celui-ci lève la tête, sa langue passe sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et il retient son souffle quand Klaus se penche vers lui. Sa bouche s'arrête à quelques millimètres de la sienne et Stefan sent sa respiration chaude contre sa peau. Les yeux bleus de Klaus l'observent avec la même fièvre que Stefan sent brûler dans ses veines. Avec un gémissement, Stefan avance le visage dans l'intention d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Klaus, il veut le toucher, le goûter, l'embrasser, mais Klaus recule brusquement et immobilise Stefan par les épaules.

— Je veux que tu quittes Elena pour moi.

Stefan ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

— D'accord.

— Je… d'accord ? répète Klaus, déstabilisé, comme s'il s'était attendu à une autre réponse.

— Tout ce que tu veux, répond Stefan.

Les doigts de Klaus descendent et s'enfoncent dans ses bras.

— Tu es sérieux ?

Stefan hoche la tête.

— Oui. Je l'aurais quittée si j'avais encore été avec elle, mais ce n'est plus le cas, elle sort avec Damon.

Les sourcils de Klaus se rejoignent au-dessus de ses yeux tandis qu'il contemple Stefan d'un air incrédule.

— Tu n'es plus avec elle ? Mais… tu m'as laissé croire que…

Stefan grogne et continue d'essayer de s'approcher du visage de Klaus qui reste hors de sa portée.

— Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

— Ma…. ma réaction ?

La voix de Klaus semble hésiter entre la colère et la stupéfaction mais Stefan ne lui laisse pas le temps de choisir entre les deux. Il parvient à dégager un de ses bras et saisit Klaus par la nuque.

— Embrasse-moi ! lui ordonne-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Klaus se penche enfin et lui murmure « je te ferai payer ça plus tard… » avant d'écraser brutalement sa bouche sur celle de Stefan.

Et c'est encore mieux que dans tous les rêves que Stefan a pu faire.

Il ne sait ni comment ni à quel moment mais il se retrouve allongé sur un lit, torse nu, le pantalon déboutonné avec les doigts de Klaus partout sur sa peau et sa bouche sur la sienne. Klaus dessine la courbe de ses lèvres du bout de sa langue qui se glisse entre elles, puis effleure ses dents et finit par caresser la langue de Stefan. Le baiser est long et profond, Stefan s'accroche aux épaules de Klaus. Il frémit au contact de ses mains qui montent et descendent doucement sur son ventre, ses hanches, qui font glisser son pantalon plus bas. Klaus quitte sa bouche et se redresse pour le déshabiller complètement, Stefan remarque confusément à ce moment-là que Klaus ne porte plus qu'un boxer, il ne se souvient même pas quand il a enlevé ses vêtements, mais Klaus se penche à nouveau sur lui, une main appuyée sur son épaule. Sa bouche revient se poser sur sa joue en même temps que son autre main frôle sa cuisse et il oublie tout le reste. Les lèvres de Klaus embrassent doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire puis son souffle chaud et humide frôle son oreille, se glisse plus bas, le long de sa gorge qu'il mordille comme s'il voulait y laisser sa marque, puis plus bas encore, sur ses clavicules, ses pectoraux ondulent sous la caresse. La bouche s'arrête sur un mamelon qu'elle suce et mord doucement et Stefan ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. La paume de Klaus se décide enfin à bouger, elle caresse ses muscles, remonte jusqu'à son ventre et redescend lentement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et recommence. Les gémissements de Stefan s'intensifient et ses doigts se perdent dans les cheveux de Klaus. Quand la paume de Klaus se referme sur son sexe qui n'attendait que cela, Stefan se contracte, le corps parcouru de frissons. Le pouce de Klaus vient caresser l'extrémité et la caresse des doigts se fait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus rapide, Stefan sent un brasier se déverser dans ses veines. Mais Klaus s'éloigne encore une fois et attrape un flacon sur la table de nuit. Sa bouche vient remplacer ses doigts sur le sexe de Stefan qui ne retient plus ses cris à présent. Klaus lui soulève légèrement les fesses et bientôt des doigts humides et glissants le caressent et s'insinuent doucement en lui. Stefan n'est plus qu'un feu brûlant et rapidement les doigts ne lui suffisent plus. La bouche de Klaus remonte jusqu'à son cou tandis que son sexe commence délicatement à glisser en lui et que son poing se referme encore une fois sur le sexe de Stefan.

Stefan se mord la lèvre sous l'intrusion et a l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. La respiration haletante de Klaus contre son oreille se transforme en gémissements à mesure qu'il s'enfonce en lui. Excité par ce son, Stefan se détend peu à peu et Klaus s'immobilise au fond de lui pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Avec hésitation, Stefan remue doucement pour encourager Klaus à continuer. Son mouvement déclenche de nouveaux gémissements contre son oreille. Il n'en faut pas plus à Stefan pour bouger les hanches encore davantage. Klaus grogne un peu, lui mord le cou et entame de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Stefan l'enserre entre ses cuisses pour le pousser à augmenter la cadence. Klaus ne se fait pas prier et le pénètre toujours plus fort, plus profondément et des étincelles explosent sous les paupières fermées de Stefan quand, dans un cri, son corps s'arc-boute et se contracte sous la jouissance. Klaus ne tarde pas à jouir à son tour. Essoufflés, épuisés, ils s'endorment presque aussitôt dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de draps froissés.

)))(((

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde est réuni chez les Salvatore pour prendre un verre. Stefan ne s'est pas assis à côté de Klaus car il craint de ne pas résister à l'envie de le toucher s'il est trop près de lui, et puis il ne sait pas exactement qui est au courant de leur relation, à part son frère bien sûr, et Elijah évidemment, et Caroline aussi, peut-être tous le monde finalement... Ses yeux glissent sur le visage de Klaus et le long de son corps qu'il connaît déjà par cœur et dont il ne se lasse pas, au contraire. Il laisse ses pensées vagabonder vers la nuit à venir, toutes les choses qu'il va faire subir à cette peau et ces muscles et toutes les choses que les mains et la bouche de Klaus vont lui faire ressentir. Il n'écoute pas un mot de la conversation autour de lui, mais par contre, quand la voix de Klaus s'élève, Stefan revient immédiatement à la réalité.

—Trésor, tu veux bien me servir un verre, s'il te plaît ?

Stefan, un sourire sur les lèvres, s'apprête à s'exécuter quand il s'aperçoit soudain de la réaction des filles autour d'eux. Bonnie regarde Klaus les yeux plissés, la bouche ouverte comme prête à lui dire de le faire lui-même, Caroline a déjà la main sur la carafe et Elena lui lance un regard franchement désapprobateur. Chacune d'entre elles pense qu'il s'est adressé à elle. Il serre les mâchoires et rencontre le regard amusé de Klaus qui serre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Ses doigts se referment sur son verre et il a la tentation de lui jeter le contenu au visage quand Klaus lève la main et s'éclaircit la gorge. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et Stefan repose lentement son verre en craignant le pire.

—J'ai une annonce à faire, déclare Klaus avec un sourire en direction de Stefan. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus qu'un seul trésor, pas vrai amour ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Stefan. Il est le seul que j'appellerai chéri ou par tout autre petit nom qui me viendra à l'esprit. Ça te va comme ça, mon cœur ?

Mortifié, les joues rouges d'embarras, Stefan meurt d'envie d'aller se cacher très loin des regards étonnés, écarquillés, hilares ou moqueurs qu'il sent posés sur lui. Damon est même carrément en train de rire. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à de la satisfaction le réchauffe de l'intérieur et il est certain que Klaus s'en est aperçu. Décidé néanmoins à montrer son mécontentement, il quitte la pièce sans répondre et se rend dans la cuisine où son frère ne tarde pas à le rejoindre.

Damon s'appuie contre l'évier et observe Stefan qui cherche un sac de sang dans le frigo.

—Je vois que les choses se passent très bien entre toi et ton cher mari.

Stefan pince les lèvres en lui lançant un regard noir.

—Je ne t'ai jamais entendu admettre que j'avais raison depuis le début, continue Damon avec un sourire réjoui.

Stefan repose son sac de sang et soupire.

—Ok, tu avais raison, il s'intéressait à moi depuis longtemps. Mais je parie que tu n'avais pas prévu que je finirais avec lui.

Les yeux clairs de Damon s'illuminent.

—J'avais parié avec Alaric qu'il te faudrait plus d'un mois pour que tu te rendes compte que, toi aussi, tu es dingue de lui.

Stefan calcule rapidement le temps que ça lui a pris puis ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Damon s'approche et lui tapote l'épaule avec un clin d'œil.

—J'ai toujours raison !


End file.
